This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this protocol is to evaluate the safety and toxicity of the combination of OGF biotherapy and gemcitabine chemotherapy. The purpose of this objective is to test the safety and toxicity of the combination treatments OGF and gemcitabine. Additionally , the efficacy of OGF biotherapy and gemcitabine chemotherapy on time to progression of disease in patients with advanced pancreatic cancer compared with those treated with standard chemotherapy (gemcitabine) alone will be evaluated.